Summer In Llanview
by Britchiche
Summary: A light and happier "Teen Scene" than the one we got this year.


Hello all! So, I think we can agree that this teen-scene summer has been...dispiriting? Yes, at best.  
>Alas! I've decided to create my own little OLTL "happy bubble" to live in until fall mercifully dawns with new sl's (hey, a girl can hope).  
>Join me!<p>

Ps. I hope you like run-on sentences

* * *

><p>Destiny. She is not with child, pondering baby names and diaper expenses. She's actually trying to balance out a lot of things in her life. Between trying to patch up her relationship with her family and getting used being in a relationship again, to prepping for school and holding down a job, she's starting to feel the pressure. One of her bigger concerns is her grades. She still has her eyes on Harvard, but is anxious to make up for the few B's and C she got during the "parent-grandparent crisis of 2010". Matthew says she has nothing to freak out about. Regardless, she's freaking out.<p>

Des isn't the only one with piles on her plate; Matthew has more than enough to keep him busy. First things first, he hasn't killed anyone. He is, therefore, not unconsciously existing in a hospital in Philly somewhere. Matthew's been spending most of his time at BE working under/being groomed by his uncle Clint. Almost all the rest of his time is spent practicing basketball. He knows the season is months away, but also knows at least 5 other seniors who want the spot as captain. Clint is planning on giving Matthew his own office soon, and would rather he forget about the sport all together to focus more time at BE. But he hasn't pushed his opinions ...too much. Matthew has always loved his job, and is proud to be taking his place in the family business, but doesn't like the thought of sitting in an office chair long periods of time.

Matthew and Destiny hit the ground running as a couple. They are still best friends, that hasn't changed; the only thing that has would probably be the physical aspects of their relationship. They talk every day, text every other hour or so, vent when they need to, and joke about random co-workers. Then of course there are the more "personal" conversations; Matthew still being scared of riding passenger at night, Destiny's nightmares of Greg pushing her down the stairs, Matthew wishing Rachel lived closer, Destiny missing Greg in a "sad and twisted sort of way" as she puts it - the stuff that no one else really knows about. The only glaring problem they have? They haven't gone on a date yet. Their schedules aren't in-synch at all, so getting to see each other regularly takes planning. So far they've had to settle for quick lunches in Clint's office, fooling around in secluded parts of the Country Club, and Matthew playing piano songs as Destiny sings along, when they volunteer at the community centre on Saturdays. "The 'big day' is on its way", most people tease. With David "helping" (his own words) by slipping Trojans into Matthew gym bag, Dani trying to convince Destiny that a double date at the Buenos Dias wouldn't be a complete disaster, and with Nora prodding Matthew for romantic ideas and restaurants she can judge, the date is bound to happen soon.

Nate. He hasn't hurt a fly. In fact, he's pretty much kept his temper intact for months now (family counselling can do wonders). Speaking of family, his father is alive and well in Statesville Prison. His older brothers have gone to visit, but Nate has been avoiding the option to follow suit. He is working two summer jobs, but tries to make time for the women in his life. Dani has just about perfected her jump shot thanks to him. There's a decent sized burn mark on his kitchen wall, from when he and his mother got carried away making crème brulee.

Deana isn't hung up on her ex anymore. Her and James had a long talk, and shook hands to being just friends. She still works at the car wash, but has an upcoming interview for a part-time internship with Lord Enterprises Inc. She met Baz DJ'ing at Ultraviolet one night, and they hit it off instantly. They are now good friends. She is helping him organize and fundraise for a summer music project.

Baz has been immersing himself in music all summer. It's been the perfect distraction from the awkwardness between him and his new family. He is planning concert for August 30th to introduce new talent, network with other musicians, and end the summer with a bang. Most people like the idea, and have offered support from all angles. Destiny had Shaun speak to some of the A-listers he used to guard. Starr contacted Langston and Markko to get their connections involved. Deana is in charge budgeting and fundraising for what Baz (or more-so Baz's parents) won't finance. Dani has convinced Todd and Viki to spread the word with "The Sun" and "The Banner". Darren is nearly done with the schedule for the concert. Shane, with the help of Cris Vega, is covering the artwork for any designs needed. Jack is still selling tickets at summer school. Matthew checks in when he can to make sure Deana isn't getting ripped off. The Brothers Ford have been doing much of the heavy lifting. Anyone who can sing, dance, or play something is planning to perform. Long story short, it's a group effort.

Starr has been spending more time with her daughter. She has just summed up a short-course she started in June, and has taken some time from work to spend on family and the rest of the summer. Her and Hope have been going out for walks more often. Whenever James comes along, she's noticed that Hope no longer cries and goes into anaphylactic shock when James carries her, but instead smiles at him. She's also had more time to spend with James. They always have a good time, even if it's just the two of them chilling. She been to visit Cole a few times with her family. Hope seems happier to see him each time. Every evening or so, she heads over to Ultraviolet to help mix samples and demos for the concert.

James' manager at the car wash has been using his show-up-to-work-sans-shirt tendencies to attract petty customers. Business is booming. In all seriousness, he has been working overtime to pay what his student loans won't cover, and is always on the lookout for new scholarships. He was the first to visit his father in jail. It went horribly, but each visit after seemed to get easier and less terrifying. He's given the gym card that Bobby gave him to his mother since he never uses it. It sits in a potpourri bowl on the coffee table while he, Inez and Deana watch Sunday night football each weekend.

Dani is indeed not wondering who her father is for the 3rd time. She's been spending as much time on the concert planning as her cousin has. Every day is different. Sometimes she sings and records. Sometimes she helps Baz pick out "the perfect pitch of mixes". He says she's good at it. Other days, she's hooking up amps and re-wiring other sound equipment. Sometimes she's spending the whole day making calls and sending e-mails. None of it feels like work. She feels comfortable yet excited around it all, or in her "element" as her uncle Tomas says. She and Destiny's sleepovers now mostly involve looking at music programs in east coast universities over cold burritos and hot cocoa. "Gossip Girl and Scream 4 can wait" Des usually repeats.

Shane is still going to counselling both alone and with his father. He is pacing himself. He's feeling less and less resentment for the things that have happened to him, and less hatred towards the people that had done those things. Most days, he feels pretty okay about himself. He's been cracking smiles left and right these days people say. Gigi is making a slow recovery from her CO accident, and is still in the hospital. She's sleeps most of the time. He and Rex and are just grateful to still have her. Rex thinks this new concert project will do Shane a lot of good, and might even get him "discovered". Shane's excited for the concert (more excited than he's been for anything in a while). He's not working this summer, but has been volunteering at the community centre making banners, posters, displays, etc. for any event that happens. He sees Des there on the weekends (at least on Fridays). On their lunch break, he continues to paint while she tries to break his drumsticks on the stage drum set. Or at least to him, that's what it looks like she's doing.

Jack dodged being sent to military school and prison by a thread. He's been sentenced to family counselling and community service. He sometimes sees Shane at the centre. He's apologized and sometimes says hello, but has orders to keep his distance. Guilt is a serious thing he's come to find. He's found some new friends at summer school, and is starting to feel better about himself. Things are getting better.

Darren has been doing two things all summer long. Shooting hoops, and writing. Ever since he broke up with Destiny and realized that they wouldn't be getting back together, he's used his writing as an outlet. Aside from his diary, he's kept up blogs, essays, short stories, poems and lyrics. He hadn't been doing it for show, or for another contest. This type of writing has been for him. To help him express what his mouth couldn't quite put together. Like therapy. After he finishes with the concert itinerary, he was thinking of giving Baz a few lyrics to put music. He's still on the fence about that. The stuff is kind of personal. Basketball. His mom started forcing him out of his room around July. He needed "fresh air", apparently. So he stood in the backyard, and shot hoop after hoop until he didn't feel rusty anymore. He's trying out for the team this year. The coach is going to need a new captain, and who else knows the team like he knows the back of his hand? He Matt and Des are on much better terms. Mutual apologies have been said. Matthew's been coming over every week for some 1-on-1 practice. The two have a lot more in common than he thought. Theo's even hooked them up with a protein shakes to bulk up by winter. He's stopped avoiding going to the Country Club. Whenever Destiny smiles at him, he doesn't see a hint of pity in her eyes, and she doesn't see a hint of sadness in his.

* * *

><p>And THIS is my version of a nice and happy Llaniew summer<p> 


End file.
